If Only
by jenjen5
Summary: Harry in High School and...er...cho and stuff like that xD [dontcha just love my summaries??] no flames please xP oh yeah, this is also ONE-SHOT ^^


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, don't sue me  
  
[[If Only]]  
  
- - First day of School - -  
  
[Harry]  
  
It's been a few years since I've known Cho. She is my friend... But she means more than that to me..If only she felt the same way.but why'd like anyone that sleeps in a cupboard with spiders and had scotch taped glasses?  
The teacher was giving us seats. I sat at the back, as usual. She placed Cho at the opposite side of the room next to a boy I didn't recognize. He was pale, with light blonde hair.  
"Class, this is our new student, Draco Malfoy", the teacher said. The guy smiled but there was something about it that looked..evil. I spent the next few periods sneaking glances at Cho, while Malfoy made rude remarks about how his old school was much better than this one. Then it was lunch.  
I sat next to Cho. She seemed distracted. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but I saw who she was looking at-Malfoy. She stared at him the same way I stared at her. She turned back to me and smiled. I tried to return her smile but couldn't.  
  
- - Valentine's Day - -  
  
[Cho]  
  
I took my seat in class. I picked up a single red rose from my desk. I took a glance at Harry, my best friend. I wondered if he looked at the valentine I left on his desk.Not that it matters. I signed it as 'secret admirer'. If only he thought of me as more than a friend, too..  
"Ahem.'' I looked to the person next to me. It was Draco. He was always nice to me. I wondered if he gave me the rose.  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?" "Um.sure'', I answered. Draco was good looking and didn't seem to be an unlikable person, despite what Harry said. I've been pretending to like Draco so that Harry wouldn't suspect anything. Maybe if I got to know Draco better, then I would like him for real... I feel really guilty..but if Harry ever found out I liked him our friendship would definitely end. He would probably never speak to me again. I don't think I can live with that..I gripped the rose as tight as I could, forgetting it had thorns until it cut my fingers.  
  
[Harry]  
  
I didn't bother look at my valentine. I stare out the window. All I can think about was Cho. I wish I could take her to the dance. I turned to look at her. She was facing Malfoy and talking. He looked at me and gave me a smug smile. When Cho wasn't looking, he mouthed the words 'too late'.  
  
- - Later that year - -  
  
[Harry]  
  
It was recess. "Harry, I won't be going to the same school as you after this year..", Cho said. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Er...w-where are you going?", I managed to ask. "I dunno", she said. "Cheer up, we're still gonna be best friends..forever"  
  
[Cho]  
  
It was really hard for me to say the last part.I watched as his green eyes lose their sparkle..and tears were starting to sting my eyes.  
  
- - Last Day of School - -  
  
[Cho]  
  
I was at the playground with Harry, where we had created so many memories " We're still gonna be best friends", Harry said. I hugged him and silently said 'I Love You'. Hot tears are rolling down my face. I don't want to go to Hogwarts. I just want this moment to never end..  
  
[Harry]  
  
I hugged Cho back. I felt her tears soak my shoulder. "We're still gonna be best friends..forever", I told her. I opened my mouth to say something... But I couldn't tell her. She let go and was starting to leave.  
  
"Wait.I-'', I stammered, noticing I was holding her hand.  
  
She turned around.  
  
[Cho]  
  
What's he gonna say? I thought, hopefully.  
  
"I-er-I'll miss you..a lot".  
  
"Oh", I said. "I'll miss you a lot, too". He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled weakly and turned to leave.  
  
"W-Wait! What I meant to say is.."  
  
[Harry]  
  
"...I love you."  
  
There. I did it. I finally told her. Now I must face rejection.  
  
[Cho]  
  
I smiled and started crying. But this time these were tears of happiness. I threw my arms around him.  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
[[THE END xP]] 


End file.
